525 600 Minutes
by lil noir neko
Summary: Summary: It's how you live your life that makes it worth living. It's the moments that make it special and the people in it. Inspired from a song in the movie RENT called Seasons Of Love. ONESHOT


_**Summary: It's how you live your life that makes it worth living. It's the moments that make it special and the people in it. Inspired from a song in the movie RENT called Seasons Of Love. **_

**_

* * *

_**

**525 600 Minutes**

The sound of music filled the room but the person on the bed didn't hear it. They merely groaned and rolled over, trying to deal with the pain that came with it. An IV was in their hand and they had nostrils that helped the figure breathe. Blonde hair spread around the pillow, the pale face of a 17-year-old Martin scrunched up as he took in another breath. A hand squeezed his and a tear drop fell onto the white blankets.

"You're too young for this?" Another tear drop joined the first of many and the person speaking took a shuddering breath. "Why did it have to be you? Why did this happen to you?" The U-Watch lay forgotten on the table. "You've been in here for too long. I know you hate this place but please, not here..." The person started sobbing, "Not you...anyone but you..."

Golden brown eyes opened and watched sadly as his step-sister cried. Her emrald green eyes were clear enough to see the sadness penetrating them. Martin watched sadly finding the pain in his chest growing as he cried, not for himself, but for his step-sister. "It's not forever," Martin spoke in a strained voice.

"If we had known you...you had a bad-"

"Quiet. I'm not afraid." Diana looked up.

"Why?"

"I know that I'll be okay and I can protect you. Even if-"

"Don't say it! Don't say 'Even if I won't be here.' It hurts too much to think about that." Martin looked away.

"It's not like I'm gone completely. I'll be with you, and Billy, dad, Java and M.O.M. It's not like my life was a waste. I've had the chance of a lifetime." Diana watched him, her face wavering from a smile to frown every so often. "Besides, it's not like I'm-" he looked down and there was a long pause. "Dying."

"But-" Diana tried to speak but the words she wanted to say couldn't and wouldn't come out. "You're not the one this should happen to."

"It should happen to someone else?"

"NO!" Diana tried to contain her anger about the whole situation, "No...it shouldn't happen to anyone. No ones life should be ripped away like this. Especially you! You may be annoying but...but you bring life to our boring lives."

"Our life is anything but boring Di. I'm sure M.O.M will keep you busy."

"It won't be the same, it will never be the same." Diana looked away to hide her tears. She could feel the weak stare Martin was directing her way and turned around when she heard him let out a weak sob. Tears were running down his face, his skin went, possibly, even more pale then before. "Don't cry...please...don't cry." She sat down and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm dying..." Martin spoke softly into his sisters shoulder, "I'm dying and there's not a thing I can do to stop it! NOTHING!" Diana felt her tears come more quickly as her brother fought back his own, "It's not fair! I don't want to leave you guys." Diana hugged him tightly and sobbed into his hospital gown. Suddenly his breathing quickened and she pulled away. She helped him lay back down and he promptly fell asleep. She checked his pulse, it was still there.

"Come on Diana, lets go get some food into you." M.O.M offered her hand out which Diana took in a almost zombie like state. Martin Mystery, her big brother, her best friend and her rival was lying in a hospital bed, dying. He was the strongest one of their group. Sure, he didn't have brawn or brain on his side some of the time but he had heart. That's all he ever needed, and he got by on that. Why did someone with so much heart have to die? What was it he did that was so bad that fate decided that it was his turn to go?

Hours later Diana was by her brothers side, he had taken a turn for the worse and the line measuring the life in his body was only a small bump here and there. Tears were on her face again as she held his hand. He opened his eyes and offered her a weak smile. The heart moniter beeped and went flatline. Diana watched as her brother fell into a lifeless state for a moment. The line jumped again and her heart took a leap. Martin opened his eyes again but they were glassy and looked so far away. Everyone had rushed into the room when they saw the line go flat. He looked at them all, gave one more smile and a weak thumbs up.

"I love you big brother," Diana hugged him. Tears were falling down her face as his head fell to the side again and the line stayed flat. The doctor came in and watched the small group.

"Time of death, 4:30 am, May 19th 20-" Diana blocked out the rest and doubled over the lifeless blonde on the bed. She heard her dad cry out in pain and Billy start to sob. Java's crying could be felt in the room. M.O.M stood there looking like stomache and heart had dropped to her feet. The woman with raven hair looked weak for once in her life. Her face, normally pale, had gone ghost white. The doctor left the room.

"He's really gone..." Billy moaned, "Marty...Martin...he's not coming back this time." M.O.M saw the little green alien that had befriended Martin fall apart. His eyes had lost their glow. "I wish...I wish he were still here..."

"He's not," Marvin walked in, tears in his eyes. "He had no right to die. Not yet." Marvin had been just as hurt as the others. "He shouldn't have been the one to go." M.O.M watched the teen sink to his knees in complete shock.

"He's not in pain anymore," Diana looked up and smiled, "He's finally free. We have no right to take that away from him. He doesn't have to lie in a hospital bed anymore and watch the days pass and know that he was going to die." Diana stood up and kissed Martin on the forehead, "I'll miss you and I love you." Diana ran from the room leaving the others behind. No one stopped her.

"Goodbye son, I love you." Gerad Mystery kissed Martin's head and left the room to comfort Diana.

"You were a good agent," M.O.M said, "You will be honored." M.O.M left the room next.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten to know you better," Marvin apologized and sat down by Martin's body. "I'll stay till they take him away. I owe him that much." Billy nodded and hugged Martin.

"You were the best friend a guy could have."

"Java miss you Martin. You good friend."

_5 Years Later..._

Diana walked into her office at the centre and set the papers she had to file down. Her eyes, still a bright emrald green, glanced over at the picture on her desk of when she was younger. A blonde teen was waving at the camera with his arm around a younger version of herself. "Martin...you are missed greatly. I'm sure you would have been so mad at me right now." She picked the picture up just as the door to her office opened. A blonde man stepped in, his features aged from what they used to be a five years ago. "Hello Marvin. How are you today?"

"Good," he looked at the picture in her hand, "It's not the same, is it?" She looked up at him and shook her head.

"He wouldn't want us to stop our lives though. There's too much that life has to offer." After Martin's death Diana had spent a year in seclusion traveling the world with her father and was currently in university. She had expeirenced many things on her adventure with her father and realized what Martin had held so dear. She loved the adventure and her mind had become more open but she still relied on logic. "He knew so much more then we did."

"It's true. I'm sorry I didn't get to know him better." He put an arm around Diana and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Me too." Diana kissed Marvin, "It's due time I go to visit his grave. I haven't talked to him in a long time. I'm sure he misses our talks." Diana pulled herself from Marvin's grasp and left her office opening a portal to the cemetary. Martin's grave stone was decorated elegantly but it wasn't gaudy. It was a simple elegance and it described him perfectly.

Diana traced her fingers over the engraved words on the tomb stone. 'Gone but not forgotten. He will always be loved for the things he brought to us. Love, happiness and freedom. We will miss him.' Diana felt tears prickle at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's been a year since I've visited. I've had a great year though. I'm engaged, to Marvin would you believe. We're happy but I'm here to ask your blessing and just to talk. I got an Ultra U-watch. I was just promoted, but I wouldn't have been if your memory didn't inspire me. Dad's not a reck so much anymore. He gets out more but he really misses you. He wants me to tell you that he loves you but I'm sure that you already know that. I love you too and we both miss you. Life isn't the same without you but we've all learned from you. We want a taste of what you had but it's not the same without you here. God...do you know that Java finally found a girlfriend. She works a muesum and she also works as a professer of history. Java loves her and couldn't be happier. He talks about you all the time to her.

"I've met her. She's really quite nice. She's very polite and is teaching Java about manners and he's not afraid of technology anymore. Well...that's a bit of lie, he's not so afraid anymore. She managed to get him to use the computer yesterday and he didn't destroy it." Diana laughed at the memory, "But enough about Java and his love life. Marvin and I are so happy, but we really miss you. Yes, Marvin misses you alot. He wishes he could have gotten to know you better though. I wish he did too. You were a great person and taught us all something. It's so strange talking to you like this. I'm still so used to you just popping up from out of no where and I could hit you with a book but I've grown out of that. I even have a better sense of humur. M.O.M wasn't too impressed when I pulled a prank on her. I got cleaning duty for that but I saw her smile after. We do what we can to keep your memory alive at the centre.

"The school gave you a special plaque to keep your memory alive. You don't know how many people miss you. Jenny recently sent me a letter. I heard she came for a visit. I'm sure she would have kissed you if she could. She regrets not kissing you sooner but she's happy as well. She's married now and has a son. She named him after you. Well, she didn't name him Martin, but she named him something close to it. I couldn't read the name, her tear marks smudged it out. Oh and M.O.M! Wow, she really misses your little slip ups on her experiments. She doesn't like to admit it, but she misses the mess that had to be cleaned up when you knocked something over. I still remember when-" Diana stopped, "Well, we all miss you. I think I miss you the most though. I wish you were still here, you would have beat me to my position and probably gloated then we would have fought but you're not. You're the one who helped me get to this point. Thank you for that. If I hadn't watched you during our missions, well I'd still be where we were five years ago.

"Well, I'm being called into work. I better go but I'll visit soon. I promise and be happy." Diana kissed the grave stone and put some flowers in the ground. "We all love you so much. I guess it's how you live your life that makes it worth living and the moments that come with it. You taught us that." The wind blew against her and a flower landed on her shoulder. "Thanks for you blessing. I know Marvin will make me happy." She entered the portal and the wind rustled a bit in a joyful way.


End file.
